


Hair

by FightingDreamers14



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Vexen Fam Au, im laughing so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightingDreamers14/pseuds/FightingDreamers14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously, you have never styled your hair before?” Marluxia inquired as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s long golden locks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsScarlettRice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsScarlettRice/gifts).



> This is a present for MsScarlettrice for finishing her fic for me. Sorry if there are any mistakes, its my first posted fic, so yeah. Go crazy.

Hair

“Seriously, you have never styled your hair before?” Marluxia inquired as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s long golden locks.

“Honestly, I’ve never seen the need for it.” huffed the scientist, eyes glued on the many research folders in his hands. “It’s just hair. I do not see the point in excessively grooming myself needlessly.” He continued, opening the next folder nonchalantly.

Marluxia gave him a pointed look, but perused his voyage through Vexen’s hair leisurely. They were both settled on Marluxia’s rose couch in his posh apartment. A day of lazing seemed to be a common occurrence these days, due to an “accident” in the lab. Which resulted in an unplanned vacation for all personnel on their floor.

Not that Marluxia was complaining, but he was starting to get restless being copped up in the apartment. There were plenty of other “enjoyable” things he would rather be doing with all this free time. Yet, here he was, watching reruns of “Say Yes to the Dress” in his pajamas. Although he was not against dropping the occasional hint at Vexen to “take a break”, but Vexen had his heart set on catching up on research papers that we unfortunately interrupted by the accident. Which meant no sex for Marluxia. Boo.

“Workaholic.” Marluxia muttered bitterly at the man station next to him. They could have been on round five, if it had not been for the damn research papers.

“I heard that.” Vexen murmured coldly, giving Marluxia an unimpressed scowl. Marluxia returned the favor by sticking his tongue out at the older man. “How mature.” Vexen huffed, turning his full attention to Marluxia in agitation. He had been dealing with the younger man’s moaning and whining all day, and he had grown tired of it.

“Oh believe me; I know some pretty _mature_ things I would rather be doing right now.” Marluxia cooed, leaning in dangerously close for a kiss. Only to be met by paper smacking into his pretty face.

“Omfp!”

“None of that now!” Vexen shouted, shuffling his stack of papers in an orderly pile again. “At least not until I have finished with this material.” He added softly with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“But that could take all day!” whined the botanist, while roaming his face for paper-cuts.

“Then fine something else to occupy your time.” He chided. Swiftly he returned to his research, ignoring Marluxia’s deadly glare.

Reluctantly, Marluxia resumed his work on Vexen’s hair, pouting the whole time. His knuckles automatically kneaded through the blonde locks and he felt Vexen relax and lull his head toward the light tugging. Twirling a long piece of hair in his fingers he focused his thoughts on the topic at hand.

His hair was absurdly lengthy, even by Marluxia’s standards. He had no idea how he could stand it all, especially his bangs. Every day he would catch Vexen swiping his hair behind his ear, only for it to falls down a minute later. Even when it was securely tied in a ponytail, stubborn strands would still fall out.

Smirking wickedly to himself, he started to pull the blonde’s hair in a ponytail. Thinking of lewd scenarios of using said ponytail. He imagined curling his fingers in Vexen’s tresses as the blonde sucked him off was pleasing though. Which turned out to be too pleasing of a thought as he subconsciously pulled Vexen’s hair roughly.

“Ah!” Vexen gasped as he felt Marluxia tightly tug at his hair. His head automatically leaned toward him, trying to level with Marluxia. His hands mercilessly crumpled the forgotten research papers as the blonde’s attention was forced elsewhere and heat unwelcomely bubbled in his abdomen. The cry snapped Marluxia out of his dirty thoughts and onto Vexen’s distress. 

“Oh! Sorry.” His hand loosened in his grip as some strands fell back in place. In the back of his mind he couldn’t shake how cute his boyfriend sounded when he pulled his hair.

Vexen hurriedly yanked his hair away in embarrassment; papers fell cumbersomely on the floor. He scrambled down the small couch and held his hair down defensibly brought his legs to his chest. His face was on fire while he tried to ignore the warmth in his stomach.

Marluxia stared in awe as the grown man scurried away from him like he caught the black plague. What did he do wrong now? He was just about to ask when he was cut off by his boyfriend rambles.

“Don’t pull my hair please!” Marluxia quirked a brow at Vexen’s worried embarrassed voice. What was going on…

“Whoa, calm down I’m sorry?” Marluxia questioned with uncertainly. “Wait is this one of your hippie quirks? Should I ask Larxene?” His hand slid into his pocket to fish out his phone and question her. Vexen flushes harder and nearly screamed at Marluxia.

“No! Don’t bring her into this!” He pleaded with an outcry. Vexen lunged at the pink haired man in a frenzy, trying to take hold of the offending phone.

“Hey, whoa, okay. Stop!” Marluxia cried as he wrestled his phone away from Vexen’s clutches. “Why is it so important if she knows or not?”

Vexen somewhat regained his composure and ceased his attempt to capture the phone. He looked at Marluxia shamefully and dropped his head in surrender.

“It’s a personal matter…”Vexen confessed, his eyes roamed everywhere that Marluxia wasn’t.

“Oh my God! Like something traumatic?!” Marluxia panicked. The last thing he wanted to do was lose him because he triggered something unpleasant. He just got him! Vexen picked up on Marluxia’s panic and waved his hands out and shook his head vigorously.

“No, no no no! Nothing like that I can assure you!”

“Oh…what is it then” Marluxia paused choosing his words carefully. “Uh, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh…that is to say.” mumbled Vexen uncharacteristically, the blush on his face deepened at an alarming rate. He was not going to flat out say he had a kink for people roughly toughing at his hair. He audibly gulped thinking about the brief pleasure and pain from Marluxia’s tugging.  

Regrettably his arousal hadn’t cooled off yet, much to Vexen’s chagrin. If Marluxia found out, he would never be able to get his work done. His eyes betrayed him as he hastily glanced down at his crotch expectantly, the bulge still evident in his pants. Marluxia followed his line of vision and froze.

Silence followed. Vexen could practically hear the gears in Marluxia’s head turning. He shoved his hands in his face in embarrassment. He cracked an eye only to come face to face with Marluxia, a scowl planted on his beautiful face.

“You dirty liar.” He accused, but couldn’t hide his amusement the way Vexen squirmed under his gaze. This was going to be fun.

“Wait! Marluxia I need to finish my-” But he was prevented from finishing mid-sentence by Marluxia’s tongue invading his mouth.

Vexen’s rambles were muffled by the kiss as Marluxia explored his mouth expertly. His hands reflexively roamed over the younger man’s body greedily. The feeling of the taught muscles hidden under his pink PJ’s was amazing. It clouded his mind, but through the haze he couldn’t help but wonder what he was supposed to be doing besides kissing Marluxia. Oh right! Breaking off the kiss Vexen shakily tried to talk.

"M-Marluxia I need to-”

Marluxia silenced him again by attacked his neck, lightly nibbling on the exposed flesh, causing Vexen’s breath to hitch pathetically.

“Shhh, sex now, work later,” Marluxia whispered while gently pushed Vexen down on the couch. His hand caressed Vexen’s long hair before roughly tugging it.

“But Mar-Ah!” Vexen gasped as his head snapped back. He craned his neck to see Marluxia with a fist of full of his hair and pulled again mercilessly. The need to complete his work was diminishing quickly as Marluxia held him down and yanking at his hair.

Marluxia’s smile widened, Vexen’s reaction was making him hard just watching. With his free hand he cupped Vexen’s obvious erection and slowly stroked it, causing the older man to moan his name. Marluxia suddenly stopped his stroking, receiving a low whine from Vexen. He ignored it and straddled Vexen and both gasped in pleasure as their cocks throbbed in the accompany pressure through their pants

Vexen moaned as their hips connected and he felt his pants become more restricted. Oh fuck his work. Vexen lunged at Marluxia’s loose fitting top and brought him down to his level, and kissed him desperately and jerkily rocking his hips to meet Marluxia.

Marluxia retaliated by slowly grinding his hips down on Vexen, causing him to abruptly break the kiss and moan into Marluxia’s shoulder, digging his fingers in the botanist’s back. Marluxia groaned and jerked his hips harder against the scientist.

Both were disjointed and sloppy at first, but soon joined in unison into the steady rhythm, meeting on another eagerly with each fluid movement. Vexen arms slid down Marluxia’s back and rested on his hips, bringing him even closer to him with each thrust. Sweat formed on both men, breaths getting ragged from tittering on the edge.

Marluxia was unmistakably hard it was unbearable. His pants felt too tight and damp as he rode the ever loving fuck out of Vexen. The heat in his groin was coiling to the surface, struggling for release. But he refused to come first. Vexen was going to lose it before him he mentally promised. Banter usually did the trick to get him going.

“Still-think that you should go back to boring work?” Marluxia panted, as he rocked against Vexen.

“Shu-Shut up!” Vexen managed, trying to focus in the conversation half-heartily. His face was flush from all the friction and stimulation, making him all the more hot and bothered. His hand gripped the couch for support.

“How rude,” Marluxia slurred. His hand wandered back in Vexen’s hair and heaved, receiving a straggled moan from the man under him. “Maybe I should just stop, since you’re so busy.” He threatened, his movements becoming shallow.

“N-no!” gasped the blonde in a panic, and grabbed onto Marluxia’s shoulders hastily. His body attempted to catch up to any progress they lost. He was so close. His body practically ached for it. It would be cruel of him to stop now.

Marluxia smirked and braced his hands on the armrest above Vexen’s head and pressed down with more force than needed and bucked against Vexen’s hips with anew determination. Vexen clutched harder onto Marluxia’s hips as they jerked faster and harder on Vexen crotch. The heat built up in his stomach before it broke to the surface in a burst of white.

Mar-Marluxia ah!” His breaths were nothing more than chocked sobs as he switched his hold on Marluxia and held onto his sturdy shoulders for support. Tightening his hold on Marluxia’s hips he buried himself in the crock his neck as he came with a horse cry. His thighs trembled in the aftershocks of release.

Marluxia groaned as he forced a few more long strokes, taking in the sight of Vexen ride off his high before he went over the edge as well. He bit into Vexen’s shoulder to muffle his screams while the heat and pleasure washed over him. Both shuddered together as their orgasms subsided. Without warning Marluxia collapsed onto Vexen.

“Omfp!”

“Hey no, please get off!” Vexen murmured, trying to catch his breath and shove the excess weight off him.

“But you’re so comfy, and I’m hot.” Marluxia whined. To prove a point he snuggled on closer to the blonde in order to win him over.

“Oh whatever,” Vexen mumbled, running his hands through Marluxia’s rose hair lovingly. “Thanks to you, I’ve now wasted-“Vexen paused as he wondered how long they lasted.

“Fifth-teen” Marluxia added helpfully, looking at his phone while propping his elbows on Vexen’s chest casually.

“Why yes, thank you. I’ve wasted fifth-teen minutes of precious research time.” Vexen falsely complained. “And now I require a shower again, I hope you’re happy.”

Marluxia rolled his eyes and inched closer to his face, pink hair tickling Vexen’s chin.

“Well, I guess we just have to get cleaned up together then.” purred Marluxia, ready for round two.

“Or you could go pick up my research papers, which you made me scatter all over the floor, while I take a shower by myself.” Vexen countered.

“You would be that heartless!” Marluxia cried, gripping Vexen’s shirt.

“Of course, you started it, so you get to clean it up.” He said in his matter-of-factly voice.

“You’re horrible.” Marluxia grumbled with a sour expression on his pretty face.

“I love you too” Vexen cooed, planting a kiss on Marluxia’s forehead. “But seriously, you are picking this up and putting it in the correct order or no sex for the next week.” He murmured half-jokingly. The next thing he saw was a pink blur. He had never in his life seen Marluxia run so fast to pick up discarded papers.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I may or may not continue this.


End file.
